Dangerous to Know
by Crystallynne
Summary: YamiTea. Don't like don't read. Tea's been hiding a secret...a dark one. What happens when Yami finds out? 3rd chappie up! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Crystallynne: Hello! This is my first fic I've posted on so please, if you have any tips, don't hesitate to tell me! I'm open for learning! I hope you like it and by the way, I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! Please R&R

_

* * *

_

_Some secrets need to be kept_

_Some stories should never be told_

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood_

_They just might turn your blood cold_

"Stay away from me!"

"Wait! Tea, come back!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Just...please…"

She fell to the ground. She couldn't run away anymore. The pain…the memories…it wouldn't be long until **_he_** came.

"Tea, can you tell me what's going on? Why won't you talk to me?"

_Who needs all the answers?_

"Just leave me…please…if you don't…you don't know…"

"Know what? I mean you just ran off and-"

"Why? Why did you tell me? It just makes it even harder…" she burst into tears. The downpour of rain didn't help either.

"Tea, I'm deeply sorry but…these…feelings…I just can't ignore them any longer"

"Yami…I…I don't…I can't…I'm—AAAHHHH!"

A bolt of lightning had struck her.

"Tea!" Yami crouched down beside her.

"Tea! Please wake up!" she was unconscious. He looked around but there was no one on the streets. He checked her pulse. It was faint. Dangerously faint.

_Who takes all the chances?_

"Ugh…"

"Are you alright? Does anywhere hurt? Are-"

"I'm fine. But you- AAAHHHH!" Another bolt of lightning had struck her but left Yami completely unharmed (AN: they were touching and he wasn't electrified. Hmmm)

"**That's what you get when you disobey me, my dear. MWA HAHAHAHAHA!" **

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Yami screamed/questioned.

"He's my master" said Tea standing up and brushing herself off even though she was sopping wet. (AN: it's still raining people. And just so you know, they're in the middle of the street)

_Who said the truth's gonna save you?_

Yes, she was standing up. Quite shocking after she took two lightning attacks.

"You master? What are you talking about?" This was getting weird. Even for a 5,000yr old Pharaoh.

_When the truth could be dangerous_

"**It seems Tea didn't tell you. Interesting. You've gotten soft my dear. You will be punished for that."**

Yami had had enough, "Tea what's going on?"

"**Yes Tea, enlighten us"** The voice sounded irritated. The voice was just a voice. Coming from nowhere, heard by only two.

The spotlight was now on Tea. She hated it. She always new this day would come…The truth just wasn't very pretty.

(AN: Let's explain for those who don't understand: Yami told Tea something or the other that made Tea freak and run away and Yami went after her. Tea got tired, collapsed on the ground and started crying. She got struck by lighting twice so far and now this voice comes out of nowhere.)

_Like the way I feel_

"I'm sorry Yami but I haven't been completely honest with you. I've always know about you. From as far back as Ancient Egypt." Her face and voice were placid as she said this.

"What!" this was a shocker.

"This'll be easier if you don't interrupt," she said monotonously. Seeing him nod, she continued, "Yes, I knew you 5,000yrs ago in Ancient Egypt. Who didn't? You were Pharaoh after all. I was made shortly after the Millenium items were created. I was designed to destroy the owners and bring the items to my master. I didn't succeed then but I have now." She smirked proudly as Yami's jaw dropped.

Yes, Yami was shocked. What happened to the bubbly, optimistic friendship princess? Now she was distant, cold and dark. When Yami finally found his voice he asked, "What do you mean you have succeeded now? And if you were made, are you a robot? What have you done with Tea!"

_It's alright to steal_

"Tea is right here. Now to answer your questions: 1) have you ever wondered what happened to Pegasus' millennium eye? Bakura's ring? Isis's tauk? Malik's rod? Shadi's key and scale? I stole them all. I didn't kill their holders though…"

_What I need from you_

"**That is the sign of your weakness. You've been around humans too long. Now enough chit-chat. Get me that puzzle and kill the Pharaoh!"**

"No Tea! Don't do it!" he didn't want to hurt her. He wouldn't believe she was evil. Tea hesitated a moment then lounged at him. Pretty soon they were in a martial arts battle…Tea having the upper hand.

_Do what I have to do_

"**Tea, cease this foolishness and kill him! I want that puzzle!" **

Tea took out a pocket knife. Yami was now pinned underneath her so she could easily stab him in the heart. Yet, she couldn't. Her arm wouldn't move.

"Tea," Yami started, "don't do this. Please! What good will come out of it!" She didn't answer so he continued, "I love you Tea. More than anything else in the world. Why do we have to go through this! We have friends back at the game shop waiting for us. Friends that care." He stopped. She was crying. She got off him and backed away.

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

"No," she said in a whisper, gradually getting louder, "NO! I WON'T! I WON'T DO IT!" she fell to the ground crying harder. Yami gave a small smile. He knew she wasn't completely evil.

"**Oh for Ra's sake! This is so disgusting! You are weak Tea. If you won't kill him, I will!"**

_And that's dangerous_

A bright light appeared in the sky and struck.

"No!"

_Dangerous to know_

* * *

Moony: that's all for now folks! It's 11:45pm and I gotta go to bed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it. Please R&R! 


	2. AN

Author: Crystallynne

Rating: PG 13

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Tea's been keeping a secret…a dark one. What happens when Yami finds out?

* * *

Crystallynne: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been posting! I wasn't getting the inspiration or the need to write for that matter. Anywayz, the next chapter will be coming VERY soon. I just need more reviews. Until then, Sayonara! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Dangerous to Know**

_  
I was a law unto myself_

He felt her pulse. It was faint. Almost non-existent.

When you found me out on my own

"No!" Yami shouted, tears in his eyes. "Please…_please _don't leave me Tea. I beg you…"

Ah, yes. The almighty ex-pharaoh was brought to tears by the woman he loved. But that woman had betrayed him…and yet, that same woman saved him from death. There he was, kneeling in front of her in the middle of an empty street in the rain. Quite sad. He brought her head to his lap and brushed the stray hair away from her face. Even when unconscious she still looked beautiful.

"Well…isn't this pathetic," came a familiar voice from under him. He blinked and looked down to find Tea smirking smugly although she still looked to be in great pain.

"Who knew the pharaoh was a sob-story," she said, rolling her eyes and raising an eyebrow.

Together nothing was sacred

"Are you alright?" Yami anxiously asked. But then he felt stupid. Of course she wasn't alright! She was struck by lightning three times!

"I'm fine thank you," Tea answered sarcastically, "Lightning doesn't hurt one bit! Damn my head hurts like hell!"

Together we were alone

Yami looked surprised. Since when did _she _curse? She seemed to read his mind for she said, "Puh-lease Pharaoh. You didn't think a 'friendship princess' could curse? There's a lot you don't know about me. You're lucky I'm temporarily paralyzed, otherwise I would have already taken your puzzle and you would be lying on the ground dead."

He tensed. He didn't expect _that _kind of answer. 'I suppose she really is evil,' thought Yami to himself, 'I guess I was wrong…'

"Hellooo! Earth to Pharaoh! It's not nice to stare you know."

"Did you really mean what you mean what you said?" asked Yami, ignoring her statement.

"You mean when I said that I was going to kill you and take your puzzle? Yeah I meant it. Every word. Now will you stop staring at me!"

Yami continued to stare at her. It was making her feel uncomfortable. It was as if his eyes were boring into her very soul. She decided to speak again, "Look, I know you feel betrayed and heart broken and stuff…but you've got to get over it."

"Betrayal is nothing to get over! We trusted you! **_I_** trusted you! You took that and threw it away! Why!"

Who needs all the questions?

"I was never who you thought I was," Tea answered almost emotionlessly. Almost. "It was all a façade to get the Millennium Items. Everything was a lie."

Both were silent. Tea was trying her best to appear to be emotionless. It certainly was hard work and it used up a lot of energy. Energy that was running out. The rain eased up a it. As if waiting for the right moment to downpour once again.

"That voice…who was it? What does he want? Why are you working for him?" Yami asked these questions in a tone that Tea had never heard him use before. She knew these questions were coming sooner or later so she answered, knowing that time was running out.

Who lost their direction?

"That voice was the sacred voice of my master. His name, I'm won't say. In due time you will find out. As for the second question, isn't it obvious? He wants the Millennium Items to conquer the world and restore it to the peace it once had. I don't work for him by the way. I _belong _to him. He _owns_ me." She paused and then continued, "He was the one who created me. Using ancient magic older than the time of the creation of the Millennium Items, he created many servants (myself included) to help him rise to power. He has been waiting for the right moment to take over for quite some time. A millennia actually."

"So you're over a thousand years old?" asked Yami, stunned that she was actually older than him. She nodded and said, "I am. I'm just like a regular teenaged girl with only one major weakness. A weakness that would easily be the cause of my destruction in less than a second."

"What would that be?"

Who said a lie's gonna break you?

Tea shuddered. The outcome of her response was unknown to her and that was what scared her. The unknown. She closed her eyes so she couldn't see his facial expression and said, "Lightning"

When a lie could be dangerous

* * *

Crystallynne: Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter was so short and took so long to come! But it's better than nothing at least. Plz R&R! Whatever you do, PLEASE don't flame me! 


End file.
